


Affectionate Gestures

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, bad mental health coping techniques, the stunticons need a therapist stat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: A series of fics in which Combiner Teams do some cuddling.





	1. Constructi-cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Caius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caius/gifts).



> Cuddling was the theme of today's Weekly Write and Chat event (for details on that event, head to eerian-sadow.tumblr.com) and so here are some short fics! I'll probably add to this in the future, so I won't mark it as complete.

“Your elbow is in my cooling vent.”

“Sorry. Bonecrusher’s got me squished so that I can’t move.”

“Hey, don’t blame me! Long Haul’s dead in recharge on my legs and won’t let go.”

Mixmaster leaned in through the door to Hook’s room just in time for Long Haul to snore loudly and turn onto his side. One of Bonecrusher’s legs was freed by the action, but in exchange, Scavenger’s tail was pinched between Long Haul’s aft and what appeared to be Hook’s left leg.

Scavenger squeaked in distress. “Ow, ow, ow! Get off, get off!”

“Sorry, Scav, I still can’t move him.” From his position on his front, Bonecrusher tried to shove the recharging mech further--at least enough to get him off of Scavenger’s tail--but Long Haul replied with another snore and a tighter grip on the big mech’s leg.

Mixmaster sighed and stepped inside. “I can’t believe I have to rescue you three from Long Haul.”

“Oh, thank Primus.” Hook sounded incredibly relieved. “It was a lovely nap, until those two joined us.”

“Hey! You seemed plenty glad when I came in to be your blanket,” Bonecrusher replied. “And Scavenger is the one who invited Long Haul.”

“Stop arguing and help.” Scavenger whimpered softly. “This really hurts.”

“I bet.” Mixmaster stepped up to the side of the berth and jabbed Long Haul in the side, directly over a sensor he knew was ticklish.

“Wha?” Long Haul jolted awake and turned his head to peer at Mixmaster in confusion. “Why’d you do that?”

“You’re smashing Scavenger. Move.”

“Huh?” He started to turn and felt the shovel on Scavenger’s tail poke him in the back. Quickly, Long Haul rolled back the other way, trapping Bonecrusher’s legs again. “Slag. Sorry, Scav. You okay?”

“Kinda? We’re all squished together and Hook’s cooling fans aren’t running right.” Scavenger sounded less pained, but still distressed.

Mixmaster shook his head as Long Haul crawled off the berth quickly enough to tear the padding. Bonecrusher pushed himself up more carefully a moment later, uncovering Scavenger and Hook before scooting to the edge of the berth and onto the floor. Scavenger push away from Hook a moment later, pulling his elbow out of the medic’s vent, and Hook sighed with relief.

“Is everyone all right now?” Mixmaster asked.

“Better, yeah,” Scavenger replied.

“No permanent damage.” Hook patted himself down carefully.

“I’ll get the feeling back in my legs in a minute,” Bonecrusher added. “Long Haul’s heavier than he looks.”

Long Haul just shrugged.

“I’m still tired, though,” Scavenger said softly. “Can I stay here and recharge still? The Stunticons are too loud.”

“I…” Hook sighed and rolled onto his side. “I suppose. I won’t recharge if you’re just fidgeting in your room.”

“Thanks!” Scavenger scooted close enough to the medic to wrap his arms around him. Then he tucked his tail in tightly against his back as he cuddled against Hook’s chest. 

“Me and Long Haul can still be your blankets, if you want,” Bonecrusher added tentatively. “Just like… tucked in around your backs this time.”

Hook stared up at the larger mech for several kliks before sighing again. “Fine.”

Mixmaster shook his head again as the pair climbed carefully back into the berth, Bonecrusher settling in behind Scavenger with a pat on the smaller mechs tail to reassure them both it wasn’t being smashed and Long Haul scooting up against Hook’s back with an arm thrown almost carelessly across both of their smaller teammates. 

“You can come too!” Scavenger’s voice was slightly muffled, but he sounded earnest as he invited the chemist to join their cuddle pile.

“Maybe later. I have to finish that adhesive for Starscream.” Mixmaster took a moment to save an image file of the four of them to his long term storage. “Have a nice nap.”

As he was walking out of the room, Mixmaster heard Long Haul’s voice. “Hey, we should invite Scrapper, too!”


	2. Stunti-snuggles

Sometimes when Wildrider was especially manic, he had to be restrained. He did things that hurt himself, and his brothers--and Skywarp, once, and the punishment Starscream came up with for them wasn’t worth letting him just burn it off on his own.

So, when the mania got out of control this time, Breakdown had wrapped his arms around his brother and dragged him (kicking and screaming and drawing enough attention to make Breakdown want to scream himself) back to their quarters. He swung the grey mech onto his berht without letting go, and then wrapped his legs around Wildrider’s once they were on the pad. 

His brother whined into the soft material. “Lemmie go, Breakdown! I hate this!”

“I hate it too, but you remember what happened with Skywarp.”

The simple statement was enough to make Wildrider stop struggling, at least for a few minutes. He had thought he was playing with the Seeker, not shredding his wings with his tires. “I didn’t mean to.”

“We all know that, but Starscream was fragged off. Just think of this like one of those cuddle piles the Constructicons have.” Breakdown didn’t think that would help, but once he was restrained, distracting Wildrider was usually the best way to calm him back down. 

“Those are stupid. I bet the Combaticons don’t do that.”

“I saw Vortex and Blast Off cuddling in the shuttle bay the other day.”

“Yeah, but they’re fragging.”

The door to their room slid open before Breakdown could reply and the blue mech ducked his head until he realized that Drag Strip had stepped inside. “Heard Wildrider tried to start some slag in the commissary earlier.”

“Just throwing things. It wasn’t bad.” Breakdown’s “this time” went unsaid. “Come take his arms so we can get his face out of the pad.”

“Too bad. We coulda kicked their afts.” Drag Strip crossed the room and climbed into the berth. He slid his arms around Wildrider as Breakdown leaned away, and then pulled the grey mech to his chest. Wildrider growled as they rearranged him and tried to bite Drag Strip’s arm. Drag Strip sighed and squeezed tighter. “Stop that. Motormaster is already gonna be fragged off because you were acting up again.”

“I can’t help it. Let go. I hate this.” Wildrider struggled until Drag Strip laid them carefully onto their sides. “C’mon, let go. I just wanna have some fun!”

“We can’t.” Breakdown laid down next to them and wrapped his arms and legs around both of his brothers. “Starscream said he’d shoot you the next time you got crazy, remember?”

“Yeah,” Drag Strip agreed. “Thank how mad Dead End would be if you died first.”

There was a long silence and Breakdown was afraid Drag Strip had said the wrong thing. Then Wildrider started giggling.

Things would probably be okay. This time.


	3. Combati-snugs

“Hey, flyboy. Come here often?” 

Blast Off looked over the edge of his data pad at Vortex. “What do you want?”

“Well, since you asked,” Vortex flared his rotors in an attempt to rein in his shivering. “A nice lap to warm up on. It’s below freezing out there.”

The shuttle sighed. “I told you to layer on more insulation.”

“You did, and I did. But I’m a rotary. Too much and I can’t fly, and then Ons is ready to shoot somebody.”

“Fine.” Blast Off lifted one arm, inviting Vortex into his space. “But nothing else. I’m not in the mood for your wandering hands.”

“I am so cold that my hands have forgotten how to wander,” Vortex assured him. He climbed up onto the sofa next to the larger mech and cuddled into his side with a happy sigh. “So what are you reading? Anything good?”

Blast Off brought his arm back down, wrapping it around the smaller mech. “Not really. Just the parameters for our next job.”

“Boring. Let’s watch a vid instead.”

“You’ll let me read, if you want your extraction to happen on time.”

Vortex’s rotors twitched. “You go right ahead with that reading. I’ll just take a nap or something.”


End file.
